crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcerer
Overview A sorcerer, sometimes known as a sorceress if female, is a wielder of arcane magic bound only by their own willpower. Unlike most other arcane spellcasters, particularly the wizards they are often compared with, sorcerers have innate magical ability and are noted for their lack of study in obtaining such power. And while a wizard focuses on isolating their foes and diminishing their ability to fight, a sorcerer prefers to unleash his or her full power, without restraint, blasting their enemies into oblivion. The magic a sorcerer wields is, as a result, intensely powerful though often somewhat unpredictable. The Sorcerer's primary ability is Charisma, followed by Constitution. Class Stats Hit/Hp Dice: d6 Saving Throws: '''Constitution, Charisma Proficiencies '''Armor: None Weapons: Daggers, Darts, Slings, Quarterstaff, Light Crossbows Tools: None 'Skills: '''2 from Arcana, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Persuasion or Religion Key Abilities Sorcerers are able to make use of the following skills that define their ability as Sorcerers * ''Font of Magic, the Sorcerers pulls from their innate pool of magic to cast more spells or create additional effects on their spells. * Metamagic, weaving the magical energies in their spells as they will, the Sorcerer can add additional effects to their spells, protect allies from harmful effects or effect more creatures with each casting. * Sorcerous Restoration, the power of the Sorcerer is unending and they can cast lower level spells without pause. Origins (Subclasses) The Sorcerers innate abilities are drawn from their origins. From the blood flowing through their veins to their ties to the fabric of the magical weave, sorcerers gain their abilities to create magical effects. Draconic Bloodline Granted magical power by some innate connection to dragons, either through blood ties or magical infusion (one method of infusion is being bathed in dragonblood as an infant, though a ritual blood transfusion later in life may also produce the desired effect). Dragon sorcerers are both emotionally and, quite often, physically powerful, awe-inspiring in their might as they add their physical strength to the power of their spells and to plow their way through enemy attacks, reducing the harm done to them. Resilient, dragon sorcerers are difficult to kill, becoming even more so as they channel their pain into a powerful rage. Additionally, dragon sorcerers are blessed with both an affinity for and an immunity to one of the elemental energies used by most dragons in their breath weapons, such as acid or fire. Wild Magic Experts in the use of wild magic, chaos sorcerers derive their power from the terrible and wondrous forces of the planes of power and Elemental Chaos. Extremely impressive founts of power, chaos sorcerers are often extremely dexterous as well, using their agility and strong reflexes to slip out of the way of their own, often unpredictable, spells. Though their magic can be dangerous uncontrolled, chaos sorcerers gain a number of important benefits, such as resistance to all forms of magical energy, though on an unreliable and ever-changing basis. On the whole, a chaos sorcerer's magic does far more good than harm to its caster. Divine Soul Sometimes the spark of magic that fuels a sorcerer comes from a divine source that glimmers within the soul. Having such a blessed soul is a sign that your innate magic might come from a distant but powerful familial connection to a divine being. A Divine Soul, with natural magnetism, is seen as a threat by some religious hierarchies. As an outsider who commands celestial power, these sorcerers can undermine the existing order by claiming a direct tie to the divine. In some cultures, only those who can claim the power of a Divine Soul may command religious power. In these lands, ecclesiastical positions are dominated by a few bloodlines and preserved over generations. With this connection to the Gods, the sorcerer can add bonuses to any saving throw or attack, aid in healing allies close to them, sprout wins and fly at will and recover from grievous wounds instantly by healing half their max health at will, in dire circumstances. Shadow Magic You are a creature of shadow, for your innate magic comes from the Shadowfell itself. You might trace your lineage to an entity from that place, or perhaps you were exposed to its fell energy and transformed by it. The power of shadow magic casts a strange pall over your physical presence. The spark of life that sustains you is muffled, as if it struggles to remain viable against the dark energy that imbues your soul. Being touched by shadows, you have the innate ability of super darkvision, save yourself from death by will alone (unless hot by radiant or critical damage) with a special saving throw, summon a hound of ill omen to attack your enemies which can even pass through walls and objects, teleport yourself through shadows and even take on an Umbral form and become a shadow being yourself. Storm Sorcery Your innate magic comes from the power of elemental air. Storm sorcerers are invaluable members of a ship's crew. Their magic allows them to exert control over wind and weather in their immediate area. Their abilities also prove useful in repelling attacks by sahuagin, pirates, and other waterborne threats. As such, these sorcerers can understand the primordial languages innately, fly or glide short distances after casting spells, lash out with lightning damage to all when spell casting and resist (or become immune to) lightning damage yourself, subtly affect the weather as you please, repel melee attacker with bolts of lightning and even use the wind to allow them and their allies to fly for short periods of time. Notable Sorcerers * Ellaria Nightwood, a Human Sorceress who is drawn into the search for Gundren Rockseeker while traveling around the area of Phandalin. Category:Playable Class Category:Arcane Class Category:Primal Class Category:Spellcaster Class